Vantage Point
by loliver
Summary: One essay leads a girl to her vantage point. Niley. Nick/Miley.
1. Trailer

Hey there! I've been working on this piece of work for about awhile. Just keep your eyes peeled, because the plot will really get rolling soon!

AN: This fanfiction is legal. It isn't Nick Jonas, it's Nick Gray. Their may be a original character, but that STILL makes the fanfiction legal, because it's not a real person. ; )

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters. Nor do I own Hannah Montana or Camp Rock, if I did, Miley Stewart would fall in love with Nick Gray and they'd live happily ever after.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Trailer:

**One day...**

_The sun is rising, causing my eyes to squint._

**One essay...**

_'Love always, Miley Stewart.', I signed onto the letter that including my newly written essay, all about the Gray brothers._

**All...**

A shot of Miley's face appears on the screen. 

**Will...**

A shot of Nick's face appears on the screen.

**Change.**

_Nick carefully took in each and every word this fan had to say, the essay was pure genius._

---

_"I can't believe he replied!" I screamed in delight, as I examined Nick Gray's beautiful handwriting._

_I took my finger, and placed my thumb under the opening and ripping it, revealing a paper._

_"Let's see what Nick Gray had to say about my essay." I muttered to myself, taking out the paper._

---

Enjoy the trailer? All I could think of in short notice. No need to post reviews. You can if you want, I won't be complaing! : )

Expect next chapter: around thursday or friday.


	2. Chapter One

AN: Review, please! If you read this story and are a member, please review! : )

Also, I want to THANK YOU for all the reviews on the trailer! Thank you so much! If you continue reviewing like this all the chapters will come faster. I get confidence to write when I know people read it/like it.

---

Chapter One:

"Oh, c'mon, Miley, you're head over heels in love with Nick Gray," Lilly used hand gestures and eyes widening for dramatic effect. She hit me playfully as she said, "Just admit it." Lilly chugged down her soda, and crushed it against her head, as I stared in disgust. "Don't make me do that again." I said, as I pointed to her demolished can. She just shrugged, "Don't try to change the subject." Lilly flung her finger at me as if to say 'shame on you'. I pushed her hand down. "Hey, what about that essay you wrote about the Gray brothers?" Lilly smiled at the thoughts going on her head. As for me, I just stared at her, confused. "Yeah, what about it?" I asked, plucking off some crust crumbles on my sandwich. "Maybe, you should send that to them. I know, its a slim chance that they'll actually read it, but maybe they will." Lilly took a spoonful of pudding and ate it. "Lilly, no. I just.. I don't... What if... I mean... Ugh." I said in defeat. Lilly rose her arms in the air, "Booyah!" She seemed thrilled.

----

I fished around in my dresser drawer for the paper, inside the paper revealing my feelings about those three amazing boys. My hand stopped in it's tracks and grabbed a piece of paper. I opened it carefully. It looked like rubbish, it looked like it belonged in the trash, it look worthless; the edges were torn from some unsucessful ripping in half tries from Jackson, a major chunk of the paper was torn off, but it didn't matter, because their was no words where the chunk was. And, overall, the paper was covered in dust, dirt, and food remains. But, what a lot of people didn't know, this little paper was soon to be the portal to my love, and it soon will kill me.

----

I set the essay on my dresser and took another paper. I wrote down a letter to tell them about this essay, so they wouldn't be confused when they read it. Or be disgusted. Once I finished, the letter I wrote read:

Hello,

I was totally against sending this letter and essay to you. (I'm sending an essay I wrote a long time ago, when I first fell in love with your music, about you). But, my best friend, Lilly, convinced me to send it to you. I decided to send this to you along with my essay, to explain everything and say some new things. You guys have inspired me. You hear that in every letter, don't you? Well, I mean it. I probably still wouldn't be here at this moment, writing this letter, if it weren't for you guys. Not because I was sucidal, it was because... well, I wanted to run away. When I wrote that letter, after a week or so, my dad cleaned out my room, and found my essay, he read it and then tossed it in the trash, when I took it out of the trash later, I had a fit. He stood firm, my brother took it out of my hands and read it, and then laughed through the whole thing. When he finished, he decided it was worthless in his mind, so he tried to tear it, but only causing a large chunk of the letter to tear off. (No words were where the chunk was). After I demanded it back, he refused. And, kept trying to tear it, but I grabbed it and ran into my room in tears. I just couldn't believe how my brother could be so harsh. I haven't really spoke to him since, except occasional 'hi's' and 'shut up's'. Your music kept me through that rough time. I just wanted to explain the nasty looking paper, don't throw it in the trash, please! And, once you see this, if you see it, PLEASE send the essay back to me. It means so much to me. And it's worth a lot in my mind; probably not to my dad, nor my brother, but to me it's worth one hundred diamonds, maybe more. Thank you, and bye.

Love, Miley.

I stuffed the letter and essay in an envelope together and put stamps on it and then the sender and reciever's address. I kissed the envelope, wishing my dear essay farewell. I put the letter in the mailbox, and ran back home; not wanting to think about it no longer.

---

The next morning, I felt horrible. My hands felt clammy, my head felt hot, and my whole body was shaking. I turned around in my bed, and squeezed my eyes shut; no avail. I looked at the clock on my night stand, it was 6:00. I had enough time to get ready and go to school. I shot out of my bed, and then made it. It was 6:05. I rushed into my bathroom and took a quick shower, even if it was cold. I didn't care, I couldn't afford to miss this day. I pulled on some red skinny jeans, a white tank and a black vest. I grabbed socks and some black converse. I put them on; rushing as fast I could. I ran downstairs, "Why didn't you guys wake me up?!" I demanded an answer as I grabbed my plate that rested on the counter as it always did, and sat down on my usual chair, my plate gracefully laying in front of me on the table.

"Well, you looked sick, ya still do, bud. Maybe you should rest." My dad said, cooking his breakfast. "Dad, I can't afford missing this day. I have a huge test today." I said, still rushing. "Bus is here, darlin'." My dad yelled. I took all my bacon and stuffed in my face, chomping on it. "Bye." I said in between a bite. I grabbed my backpack and tossed it over my shoulder and ran outside.

I got onto the bus, and sat next to Lilly. "What happned?" Lilly begged to hear what I had to say. "Lilly, I sent it last night. I don't have anything to say." I smirked. "Well, w--" Lilly was interrupted rudely by Amber and Ashley doing their little 'Oh' finger thing. Lilly turned around, staring at Amber and Ashley. "Cool it, Lils." I tried my best to calm her down. I could see her clenched fists. "It's no big deal, they always do that. You should be use to it now." I watched Lilly's fist calm. "I know, but the fact that they throw it in our faces..." I interrupted her this time, "Throw what in our faces?" I asked. Lilly turned around and stared at me, "The fact that they're popular and we aren't." Lilly said in a 'duh' tone of voice. "Who was the one that said 'being popular isn't everything'." I made quotation marks, to remind Lilly that she once did say that to me. "I know, I know. But, just.. ugh!" Lilly growled lightly under her breath. "So, you sent the essay and just like that?" Lilly, of course, changed the subject. "No.." I muttered, "I sent a letter with it." Lilly's eyes beamed, "Aha! I knew it. What did it say in it?" Lilly asked eagerly. "Just, saying how the letter turned out all.. gross." I mumbled, not interested in conversation at the moment. Or at least this time of conversation. "Oh." Lilly said, "Well... I can't wait 'til they reply." Lilly chirped. "I can't either!"

---

"Dad! I'm home!" I yelled, tossing my backpack off to the side, leaving it to itself. It's been 1 week since I've sent my essay in; no word from the Gray brothers. I sighed deeply, giving up hope they'll ever reply. "You got mail!" My dad yelled from the kitchen. My eyes beamed, maybe this was it. I ran into and snatched the envelope from his hands. On top of the envelope was the fanmail address for the Gray brothers. They written back! My heart skipped ten beats, and my eyes were bulging out of my skull. "I can't believe they replied!" I screamed in delight, as I examined their beautiful handwriting. I took my finger, and placed my thumb under the opening and ripping it, revealing a paper. I hesitated, but took the paper out of the envelope, tossing the envelope onto the counter. There was five papers; four looked new, and the other one was torn, and dirty. They had sent my essay back with a new letter! I smiled, and read the letter they had written. I read it over and over about twenty times. I remembered it to the end, it read:

Hello, Miley,

Thank you for your love and support in our band; Connect Three. We are extremely happy you sent us your letter and essay and hope that you send us more fanmail, because we'd love to hear from you! We each took our time to write a letter to you!

Love, Connect Three.

I took off the paper from all three, and moved it behind. I read the letter that Joe written, because it had little Joe figures drawn all over the paper. I giggled at the little figures.

Hello, Miley,

It's Joe, if you couldn't tell by the hardcore stick figures. Those are me, if you couldn't tell and thought they looked like carrots. Anyway, I'm going to tell you a secret, I think you're Nick's favorite. Nick read your essay first and throughout the whole thing was smiling and going 'wow!'. Nick needs to be more secretive. But, yeah.. I don't normally write back to fanmail, but this was a letter that I wanted to. I've only written back to like ten total. Seriously, write back! Send it to our IMPORTANT fan mail. We give this address to all important fans. Ha ha, makes all the others feel less-important. But, seriously, we love all our fans equally, but Nick and all.. I just HAD to. : ) So, I'll put it on a post-it note and send it with my letter.

Joe.

I admired it, Joe had given me an IMPORTANT fanmail address. Excuse me while I melt. I ran over to the couch and sat down to minimize the chance of hurting myself. I read the next letter; Kevin's.

Hey!

I think you know who wrote this; KEVIN! Your essay was REALLY good. Like, really, really good. I'm not going to write much, because I'm hungry and I have to write this letter before I eat, so we can send it in in time. Yeah, write back!

Kev.

Simple. That works. I had a commentary about all the letters. Lastly, other then my essay, was Nick's letter. I cherished this moment forever, it was something I'd want to remember forever.

Hello,

I don't feel like I should introduce myself to you, because its a letter. If one day we meet, I will properly introduce myself. But for now, this will be it. Your essay was amazing, you know more about me then I do myself! (That was supposed to be a joke). Well, I can't say much. I heard Joe put in the "special" fan mail address. If you're wondering how it works, it sends to a special address and then it automatically gets sent to us, not any special warehouse and then we read it when we come home, etc. We don't get much, because we only have given it to like 10 fans so far, including you. Anyway, bye. I can't wait for you to reply!

Nick.

I screamed in delight, Nick couldn't wait for me to write back. I tossed the papers onto the coffee table and began writing each a letter. But, Nick's had to be the longest of all. I stuffed the 3 letters into a new envelope and stamped it. I jotted down the "special" fan address and then my address and put it in the mailbox. This had to be a dream, this had to be a fantasy, this had to be anything but real. But, it wasn't. The Gray brothers wrote back. I frantically grabbed my cell phone and called Lilly. I recited every letter to her; not missing one word. Even though she said nothing, I knew she was on the phone, listening to everything I had to say. Everything the Gray brothers wrote in the letters.


	3. Chapter Two

AN: I would like to THANK from the bottom of my heart (or top) for reviewing! It gives me confidence that someone actually likes it. Because if I got just one review, I probably wouldn't even continue. So, again THANK YOU. And, please review again for a faster chapter. : )

Chapter Two:

I walked along the cobblestone curb. Where was I? Burbank, California. About to meet Nick Gray, the guy I've been mailing constantly for about a month. We set up a date to meet here at eleven AM and when the time rolled around, I came and Nick hasn't shown up.

My smile turned into a frown, after ten minutes passed and he still wasn't there. But, instantly my heart turned to goo, my hands became sweaty, my face was red hot and my frown turned into the biggest smile ever; when Nick Gray stepped out of his car and came over to me. He enveloped me into this large hug and if his arms weren't wrapped around me so tightly, I probably would've fell in pleasure. "It's really you?" Nick asked me, and I nodded; not able to come up with words when I was around him. Any others guys it would be incredibly easy, either it was because I've loved him and his brothers band for about.. um, forever, or because I was head over heels in love with him. Whatever the case, I just couldn't comprehend this. I wrote an essay, it got ruined, I sent it to the Gray Brothers and then we meet? This was all so surreal. "So, how was your trip?" Nick asked me, and led me to his car, hand in hand. "Uh.. really good. I'm so jet lagged, though." I managed to get a smile out of my face, because I was still deep into thought. Nick opened the door for me and closed it behind me. Nick jumped into the driver seat and started the car. A head popped in between us. Frightened, I turned my head, "JOE!" I screamed in delight and tried my best to hug him, even though I was buckled in. "I can't believe you're here.. in the car." I smiled, as we pulled into the Starbucks parking lot. Nick got out and ran over to my side of the car, opening the door. "Wow, Nick, don't be so obvious." Joe laughed, and then I heard another that came out of Kevin's mouth! "KEVIN!" I yelled, and hugged him as he came out of the car. Nick closed my door and instantly grabbed my hand, causing my hand to erupt in tingles that shot up my arm.

We strode inside Starbucks, causing tons of fan girls to flock over to them and fawn over them. One even pushed me out of the way - because Nick and I were hand in hand - causing me to fall on the floor; not hard, just slightly damaged. Nick ran over to me, and pulled me up. "You okay?" Nick asked. Still not being able to think of any words to say, I just nodded. Nick put his arm around my shoulder, and held me close. The fan girls left right after Nick helped me up, because they recieved their drinks. Nick led me to the counter, "What do you want?" He asked. "I'll pay for mine." I said, as I pulled away from him; but Nick just pulled me closer. "I'll pay." Nick said, firmly. I smiled, "I want a Double Chocolatey Chip, thank you."

Nick ordered our drinks and we sat down on one of the couches. One of his arms were now wrapped my waist, as if he was claiming that I was his. I totally didn't mind though, so I didn't push his arm away, instead I leaned deeper into his side. Eventually, though, the employee that yelled at the fan girls yelled Nick's name, and he had to get up, leaving me their... in fear. Whenever Nick's arm left my waist, all the fear came. I was worried that something would happen to me. Or worse, Nick. I hugged my knees as tight as possible, as if that would bring me comfort and safety. Yet, it didn't. Nick came back and handed me my cold drink. Instantly his arm wrapped around my waist again, and his other hand holding his drink. Joe and Kevin were ordering their drinks now, because they were behind two customers. Nick and I got inside the car; of course Nick opened and closed my door.

I took a sip of my drink, and set it in the passengers side cup holder, as Nick jumped in. I turned my head towards Nick and he leaned in.

Is it happening?

He leaned in a little bit more.

Is he going to kiss me?

His eyes averting from my eyes to my lips.

Is Nick Gray going to kiss me?

And then it happened. Nick Gray's lips met mine. Instantly, tingles went through my lips. When Nick broke away, I just wanted to grumble. I just smiled, showing that I did enjoy the kiss. "Ready to go?" Joe asked as he and Kevin hopped into the car. "Mhm, let's go!" Nick smiled, and I smiled back in response. Kevin and Joe kept eyeing us suspiciously, knowing something was different. I just kept on smiling, Nick did the same. Eventually, Joe couldn't hold it in any longer, "Okay, something happened. What was it?" Joe snapped. We didn't reply, just kept smiling. "I'll find out, you know." Joe grinned evilily.

---

We parked inside the Jonas Brothers gate, and parking. Nick opened my door, nodded and closed it after I came out. But this time, Nick didn't wrap his arm around me or hold my hand; trying to be less suspicious to brothers, I assume.

Inside, everything was beautiful. A rug that looked like it was worth over $6,000 was set on the clear tile floor. The tile was so clean, that you could see yourself in it. Nick put his hand behind my back and led me to the kitchen, where I saw Mrs. Jonas preparing lunch. "Hello." She greeted us warmly, I instantly feeled welcomed there. As if I belonged there. "This is Miley Stewart." Nick smiled. "Hello, Miley." She smiled and pushed out her hand towards me. I shook it slightly. "Well, we'll be leaving then." Nick said, putting his hand behind my back and leading me towards a long hallway with many doors. Nick's arm went around my waist and opened a door. Which I knew, led to his room, because it had a bed in it. Or, maybe it was the guest room. "This is your room?" I said in awe, still admiring the whole houses' beauty. "Yup." Nick said, leaning against a wall, as if he was trying to woo me. Well, it was working.

I walked up to him and smiled. "I wish I lived here. In Burbank, I mean. Not in your house. I mean it would be great to live in your house, you know.. because you're here and all.." I stuttered at my words, because it was hard to come up with words when I was near him. "I mean not saying I'm like ob--" Nick interupted me with the most sincerest kiss I've ever had. Jake was good, but Nick was amazing. I twined my arms around his neck and deepened the kiss as much as Nick would allow. How could I do this? I mean, I lived in Malibu and he lived in Burbank. About a 48 minute distance. Maybe, just maybe, I could have my dad to move to Burbank. I giggled, hoping that it may happen. "What?" Nick asked, probably concerned about my mental health. "Oh, just thinking." I said innocently.

For the next few minutes, until lunch was finished, there was silence. Only thing was our deep breaths inhaling and exhaling. Everything was different, and mysterious. As if one of - or both of us - had something to hide. "Okay, this is really awkward." I broke the silence, Nick laughed slightly. I felt better, since I knew he was actually waiting for me to say something. I grabbed his hand and led him back to the kitchen. "You guys are right on time.." Mrs. Jonas started, "Lunch is ready!" She chirped, handing me and Nick a plate with grilled cheese and ham sandwiches with macoroni and cheese. "Thank you!" I smiled, taking a bite of my sandwich.

For three minutes, Nick and I chomped on our sandwiches, while Mrs Jonas.. erm, Denise, brought in Kevin, and Joe. Joe sat next to me on the right side, Nick on my left side. Kevin was across from me. "How's the food?" Joe asked, watching Denise set the plate down in front of him. "It's great." I said, finishing my plate off. "Hey, Nick, you want to go somewhere?" I asked, grabbing my plate and washing the dish off. "Sure." Nick said, following me with his dish. "Great." I smiled, and walked over to the door. I lingered here and there, while I heard dishes clinking, Joe and Kevin talking to each other, and then Denise casting Nick off. I smiled as he entered the room, and opened the door for me. "Where do you want to go?" Nick asked, I shrugged. "I don't care. Let's just go.." I said, opening the passenger door for myself. "You don't let me be a gentlemen, do you?" Nick whined, hopping into the driver side, I laughed lightly. "You've opened every door for me, I think I can open one for myself." I smiled.

We drove around Burbank, California for about an hour, before deciding where we wanted to go. "I know where we should go!" I yelled, triumphant. "Where?" Nick asked, stopping at a stop sign. "Go right." I instructed him, he obeyed. "Keep going down this road, turn the first left." I said, Nick instantly knew where we going. "So, how did you find out all this stuff about us?" Nick asked, turning left as he was told. He turned a right instantly and we were in the parking lot of Sonic, we stopped at one of the drive-thru windows. I shrugged, "I dunno. I just knew.." I said. "What do you want to drink?" Nick asked. "Dr. Pepper." I said, grabbing my spider man wallet from my back pocket, like a man did, but who said girls can't do that either. I grabbed two dollars from it and set it in Nick's lap. "You paid for my Starbucks drink, I'll pay for our Sonic drink. Plus, I said we should go here, I pay this time." I said, smiling. Nick sighed deeply and took the two dollars.

We recieved our drinks and Nick paid for the tip, "I still have to be a gentlemen." Nick said, giving two dollars of his as a tip. He gave me my drink and took his. We set them in the cup holder, it wasn't a sticky cup holder, like they usually are, it was a normal cup holder, clean and not sticky.

"Can we got bowling?" I asked, with a huge smile spread across my face. "If you want." Nick said, turning this and that way. "I really want!" I said, grinning. Nick held out his rough, but soft, hand and I took it gracefully. He squeezed it tight. "I think I might like you." Nick said, totally serious. My eyes spread wide, my hands started to sweat, my mouth became dry, unable to speak. I searched for some air and ways to comprehend what was going on. "I-I think I may like you too." I choked on my words, not because I was unsure, but because I was nervous. Nick looked like he did a big sigh of relief. "But, we live so far away." I frowned thinking about going back to Malibu. "Not anymore.." Nick grinned, I turned my head straight at him, "What are you talking about?" I said, shocked. "My family is going to Malibu for a movie.." My eyes were now not as wide, finding out they're only doing a movie there, "and it's our job, as in mine, yours, Kevin's and Joe's, to make my mom and dad to fall in love with Malibu and move there." I nodded, taking in every word he had to say. "How long is the movie going to film for?" I asked, already hatching a plan. "For about two to three months, it's hard to say.." Nick shrugged, taking the last turn. "When?" I bit my lip, examining my cup with my drink in it. "Next week," Nick said, parking into an empty spot. "No way! That's when I leave." I said, amazed. Nick grinned, "You set the date up, didn't you?" He nodded and I hugged as much as my seatbelt would allow. "Hold on," I said, rushing out of the car, closing the door behind me, and ran over to his side. He unbuckled his seat belt and got out of the car. Nick grabbed me and enveloped me in a large hug. "Let's go inside!" I said, running ahead of him.

"Eep!" I squeeled, staring at the glow coming from everywhere. The shoes glowed in the dark, all the bowling lanes did too. Also some bowling balls glowed a greenish color. I jumped up and down and ran up to the counter. I had Nick pay this time since he insisted that he do so. I told the lady behind the counter my shoe size and grabbed the shoes. I tried them on, and rushed to the bowling balls and grabbed one with a green-ish glow illuminating from it. I walked over to a table, and grabbed my credit card, and slid it down, being sneaky about it. "I'm coming! I'm coming!" Nick yelled, rushing putting his shoes on, he grabbed his wallet and took out his credit card. "Miles!" He whined, I snickered. "You paid for it! After I told you I would." I came up to him and frowned. "I'm sorry, okay? You forgive me?" I asked, pressing my lips against his soft cheek. "Maybe." Nick pouted, I pressed my lips against his other check. "Nope." I gasped and pressed my lips against his lips. "Alright, I forgive you." I smiled, pressing in my name. "M" I sounded out my name, "iley." I smiled, and pressed in Nick's name. "Nick." Nick stared over my shoulder. "Hey!" Nick protested, "You entered my name as 'Freak', I'm not 'Freak', I'm Nick!" I snickered again and pressed 'bumpers' for my name. I rolled my bowling ball and tossed down two pins. I heard a slight chuckle behind me, I turned around, insulted. "No hugs for you!" I smiled, enjoying every minute. "Fine. You're good." Nick said, taking a shot at bowling. I laughed when Nick didn't hit one pin. "You said I was bad." Nick gasped. "You had bumpers." Nick said in a tone. I put my hands on my hips, Nick frowned and went over to me. He pulled down my hands and put his hands around my waist. Every bone in my body was erupting in tingles, "How can I repay you?" Nick said, smiling. I knew he was doing his flirt thing he does, but I refused to let him win. I refuse. "Well.." I said, thinking. I refuse. I got on my tip-toes and leaned in. "This." I said, leaning in more. I refuse. "Might." I said, my lips an inch away from his. "Do." Nick's eyes were closed now, waiting for the kiss. I still refuse. "It." I could feel Nick's warm breath against my lips. I pressed my lips against his. Okay, I fall for him. I gave him the simplest peck he probably ever had. And, then pulled away, grabbing my bowling ball. Nick pouted, and I screamed in victory as I hit a gutter ball. "Miles?" Nick said, leaning up behind me. "Hm?" I said, turning around to face him. "You do know you a gutter ball... right?" Nick said, pointing to our lane. "Yup." I said, proud. "And, that's a good thing?" Nick asked, smiling now. "Yup, I can be like you now!" I giggled, grabbing my purse.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going to get something for me to drink!" I said, prancing to the concession stand. "Oh, no. I'm paying!" Nick insisted, I ran up to the register, "Hey." I smiled at the teenage boy about my age behind the counter. "What would you like?" He asked, smiling back. "Dr. Pepper, please." Nick came up behind me and wrapped his arms around me. "Nick!" I whined. "You can thank me later." Nick whispered seductively in my ear, his breath hitting my ear and neck. "Thank you." I said, after I grabbed my drink. "Why would I 'thank you later'?" I pressed, sipping my drink. "He's not your type." Nick used hand gestures to say he knew my type. "And, you know my type?" Nick nodded, as if to say 'Yup, I know everything about you!'. "Well.. I did fall for you, didn't I?" I giggled, setting my drink on the table. "Gasp!" Nick screamed in shock. "I have to go to the bathroom." I frowned, "Then, go." Nick said in a dull tone. "No. Come with me." I said, grabbing Nick's hand. "I can't go in there with you." Nick said as if he was insulted that I would say such a thing. "You're an idiot." I mumbled. "I beg your pardon!" Nick asked - no, more like demanded - to know what I meant. "I meant for you to wait OUTSIDE the bathroom." I said, pushing Nick against the carpeted walls next to the bathroom. "You enjoy staying there." I said, skipping to the bathroom.

I rinsed off my hands, still jumpy. Leaving Nick for just a few minutes seemed like torture to me. I grabbed napkins, and dried my hands off, tossing them in the trash can and rushing outside the bathroom. "Wha--" I interrupted Nick by hugging him and placing little kisses on his left arm. "What are you doing?" Nick asked, grossed out. "Kissing your arm." I said, as if I do it all the time. "And, why are you kissing my arm?" Nick asked, still grossed out, as if I were to give him a deadly disease. "Because. I missed you!" I pouted, pulling away from his hug-kiss arm thing I was doing to him. Nick smiled in victory, "So, you admit... you need me for survival." I nodded as soon as he said it, no doubt or thoughts trailing in my mind. "Then, you may kiss me on the arm all you want." Nick said in a victorious tone.


	4. Chapter Three

AN: Thank you, everyone! This chapter is a little odd... and I just noticed I changed the names around. Shane is now Joe, and that's because I can't remember to put Shane every time I write a chapter. So, they have their names, but they're still the Gray brothers. And, remember to review!

Chapter Three:

"Are you going on the same plane ride as us?" I asked, snapping out my plane ticket and examining it carefully. Placing my fingers on the edges, "Miley, there's only one plane ride left to Malibu and it's one at 3 pm.. you know this." Nick said, placing his finger at the edge of my jaw bone. "How many times have I asked you?" I looked at him, his hand left my jaw bone. Leaving me unsafe, vulnerable, and single. Nick hasn't me to be his girlfriend... which has depressed me majorly, because we've kissed before, which I hope means he likes me. "Oh, only about 500 times, Miles. Don't worry about it!" Nick said, as if it was no big deal. "Hm," I said, pulling my lip out, "not so bad..." I smiled at Nick's adoring eyes, they caused me to dig deeper and deeper into them, until Nick thought we were about to kiss. I didn't want to disappoint him, seeing as though I've disappointed him a lot of times, I just started the kiss like normal. But, Nick just deepened it more and more. It was too alluring to stop or loosen the kiss, so I kept going along, enjoying every moment of it. He wrapped his arms around my waist, clinging me to him. I wrapped my arms around his neck, still not loosening it or stopping the kiss at all. Nick pressed me against the wall, like we weren't even pressed against it enough. I turned my head, abruptly. Nick gripped his hands into fists and smashed them against the wall in frustration. I stood there, hopeless. I had to stop him hurting himself, so I just said the first thing that came to my mind, "Nick, I love you!" Nick stopped instantly he heard the word 'love'. "I'm... sorry." I frowned, knowing I just blew it. "No, no, no." Nick held up his hands, "I love you too." Nick said earnestly. I breathed a sigh of relief and smiled. "Miles," Nick started, my heart flew..

_Maybe_

"I know you've been waiting for me to say..."

_Maybe he's asking me to be his girlfriend._

"If you want to be my girlfriend."

_Maybe, hopefully. It isn't looking so good right now._

"But, I'm just... not ready yet..."

_Maybe not._

I slumped down and trudged off. "Miles, I'm sorry." Nick said, from behind me. "Right, Nick... Like you mean it." I mumbled, hoping Nick didn't catch it, but he did. "What do you mean?" I frowned, and turned around. "What are YOU saying? Most importantly, what are YOU doing?!" I demanded. "Miles..." I wasn't going to allow him to say anymore, "Are you just gonna kiss me? Are you? Just kiss me and then five seconds later act like I don't care anymore..." I frowned, Nick's eyes fell. "I'm just here so you can kiss me, act like I'm your girlfriend when I'm in front of other guys and then leave me alone, heartbroken." Tears were slowly starting to form below my eyes. "Miles, I re--" I interrupted him again. "Just forget it." I said, grabbing my bags from his room and trudging out of his room. "Miles, can we just talk about it?" Nick asked, I tossed my bags on the living room couch that lay in front of me. I turned around, "No!" I said, furiously. "I hate doing this to you, and you know that. But, I'm done trying to please you with kisses." I said, sitting on the couch. Nick sat beside me, "You don't have to please me if you don't want to, Miles." I stared at him in disbelief. "I guess I forgive you." I could see a curve going upwards on Nick's face, making a one-sided smile. His teeth aglitter, making me want to hug him. I wrapped my arms around him and stayed there for a long time. "You're an odd child, Miley Stewart." Nick said, I pulled away from our sincere hug. "What?" I asked, shocked. "First, you kiss my arm." I interrupted Nick, "You said it was cute after we left from bowling." I stated and Nick nodded. "But, still.. an odd thing to do. And, second, you forgive me after two minutes of fighting." I grinned, "I guess that's just how I roll." I said in a sing-song voice. "Plus, you consoled me." I smiled. "Just wait." Nick said, I stared at him confused. "You'll see." Nick continued.

---

"I can't believe Spencer did that to Heidi! Gosh, why can't he learn?" Nick said, as we watched The Hills. I stared at him, disgusted that he even had the guts to watch this with me. "Oh, she'll take him back two minutes later..." I said, taking a handful of popcorn and stuffing in my mouth. Nick took a glance at his clock and grabbed by my hand, and pulling me up with him. "What are you doing? I have to see if she takes him back." I complained, Nick grabbed the remote and pressed 'record', "You can watch it later." I nodded, proud. I followed him to the door, "Nick, it's cold!" I complained, already shivering, as he opened the door. My eyes turned wide, a smile appeared on my face, as I saw what lay outside. A red plaid blanket laid on the green grass with a picnic basket and flowers. "It's cheesy, isn't it?" Nick asked, I shook my head. "I like it." I said, running towards it and sitting down on the blanket. "You set this up?" I asked, Nick nodded. "Well... Joe set the blanket up, but I asked him if he could do it." I hugged him tighter then I ever have hugged him. Ever.

"I'm full." I said, lying down on the blanket next to Nick.

A familiar ring went off and Nick took his phone and pressed a button. "Hello?" Nick said. "Yes. Bye." Nick said in the phone and then closed it and put it back into his pocket. "Who was that?" I asked, staring at the stars. "No one." Nick shrugged. "Surely you weren't talking to yourself." I said, Nick said nothing. "Just stare at the sky." I obeyed. Instantly, the sky filled with colors of all kind. Pink, blue, yellow... it was fireworks. The best fireworks I've ever seen. They popped and flew high into the sky. I could hear people coming outside their houses and oohing-and-ahing. I smiled, knowing this was all Nick's plan. "You did this?" I stared at his face; every part of his face was illuminated by the fireworks. "Yup." I turned back towards the fireworks.

Five minutes later, the fireworks ended and people entered their houses again, their children following closely behind. I kept staring. "We should back inside." I said, still staring at the sky. "Not yet." I nodded. What flew back into the sky shocked me, it was fireworks. But they spelled something. Something I've been waiting forever for Nick to say. It spelled, _"Miley, will you be my girlfriend? - Nick."_. I turned my head to see if it was true, Nick's head was turned towards me, waiting for a reply. "You meant that?" Nick nodded, "Yes. I would love to be your girlfriend." I smiled; Nick sat up, and pulled me up. "I really do love you, Miley." Nick said, sincerely. "I know." I nodded. And for the first time after our small fight, Nick kissed me. He was cautious, of course. And I didn't make him go any farther then I and him wanted to go. "That was really sweet." I said, Nick cocked his head slightly. "What?" He asked, "The fireworks and everything." Nick did another swooning one-sided smile. I smiled just seeing and thinking about it. "Tomorrow's the day!" I chirped, thinking of a plan. "I know. I'm thinking of a plan." I nodded in agreement. "Let's get Joe. Where is he?" I asked. Nick's mouth opened to say something, but an engine interrupted him and then a thrilled Joe came out, with paparazzi following everywhere. "Asked and answered." I said, repeated what my dad once said. Joe came into the the gate, and the flashing ended once the gate closed again. "Hey, look, a happy couple!" Joe chirped. "Hey, Joe. We have to think of our plan." I said, ignoring what he said. "Yeah, but I've got the perfect one." Joe slurred his words. I sat up, bring Nick with me and leaned in. "We - as in Kevin, Nick and I - are going to go missing," I opened my mouth in disagreement, but Joe interrupted me, "We'll be in a hotel, don't fret." I closed my mouth. "And, then when they find us, we'll refuse to leave." I stared at him, not blinking. "You think it'll work. I mean, you'll probably sound like whiners." Joe grinned, and shrugged. "Who cares?"

"Crap." I said, taking out my cell phone. "It's 8:30." I grabbed Nick's hand. "So...?" Joe asked, not seeing it. "My dad says we have to be there at 9:20 and it takes 45 minutes to get to the airport." Joe, Nick and I shot up and rushed inside. I grabbed my five bags with struggle. "Let me take some." I allowed Nick to take three, because he wasn't struggling with two. "Thanks." I murmured. I ran outside, as fast my heavy bags would allow me. Joe was already by the gate, holding five bags and five extra bags on the ground. "Wow, Joe, you sure have a lot." I said, grinning and searching for Nick's free hand. I found it and held tightly onto it. "Shut up. The other five are Nick's." Joe said, opening the gate, allowing the flashes to return, blinding all three of us. Well, not three, four now that Kevin joined the group. "Let's go, Miles." Kevin said, holding five bags of his own. I held onto Nick's hand, squeezing. "Nick! Nick! Nick! Is this Miley? The Miley that was in the sky written with fireworks? Are you the Nick? Did she say yes? Are you dating?" Questions shot from the paparazzi's mouth. Joe, Kevin, Nick and I ignored them and stuck our bags in the trunk. If Nick wanted them to know about our relationship, he would tell them. I got in the backseat with Nick. I took out my fully charged cell phone and texted Nick, so we could talk without Kevin and Joe eavesdropping. Kevin started the car and started driving as I pressed in the buttons:

_Sit in the middle, so I can hold your hand._

I pressed 'send' and waited for Nick to reply. I moved one of my bags that held some random items. I knew Nick saw my message, because he unbuckled from his seat and sat in the middle seat, buckling himself back up. I grabbed his hand and held tightly onto it. I got a reply:

_Okay! : ) I wish Joe and Kevin wouldn't be here. Or at least not be so eavesdroppy. : P_

I smiled at his use of smilies and replied quickly with my free right hand.

_Why?_

I could Nick's cell phone vibrate and him reading it.

_Because, then we could talk talk, not in messages._

I smiled, and pressed more buttons.

_I know. : ( Can I go to bed?_

I knew Nick got the message because he unbuckled us both and laid down on the seat. I knew it was "unsafe" to not be buckled, but I didn't care. I laid down next to him and laid my head on his chest, closing my eyes and listening to his heartbeat. It made me slowly go to sleep.

---

I woke up to a blinding flash that came from inside the car. I jolted awake and sat up. "Well, hello." Joe said innocently. "I DIDN'T TOUCH THE BLUE UNICORN, JOE!" Nick screamed in his sleep. I was going to say something to Joe about spying, but what Nick said interrupted us both. "Hold on." I said towards Joe. I leaned down towards Nick and whispered in his ear, "Nickkkk!" I whispered-screamed; no reply. "Nicholassss!" I said again; no avail. "I'll kiss you!" I tried, and then instantly as if I screamed in his ear, Nick awoke. "Well, that sure woke up!" I smiled. "You never hold your end of the deal." Nick glared at me. "Fine. Whatever." I said and kissed him on the forehead. "Happy now?" I said, looking out the window. A building that was bright inside. "We're here!" I chirped, going out the door with Nick trudging behind. "Hurry up!" I screamed behind me, towards Nick. Nick ran up to me, grabbing my hand. I forgot my bags, but ran back towards the car, grabbing all my bags, Nick offered to help, but I told him to just worry for his bags. I thought we were safe from paparazzi, I was wrong. When I walked away from the trunk, leaving Kevin and Joe grabbing their bags, paparazzi swarmed us. Demanding more questions...

The automatic doors opened for our entrance. I averted my eyes from a lovely looking couple, to children which ways, looking for my dad. I went up to the security that lay ahead of us, I had to remove my half-heart necklace that I wore constantly since Lilly gave it to me since we officially became best friends. I took off my shoes, and my bags - including the one in the backseat - and set all the items on the counter, except for my necklace, which I set in the small plastic container. I walked through with no beep, and then after Nick removed his items, and set them on the counter, he went through, no beep. I grabbed my bags, and put one backpack on my back and the rest I held. I grabbed my necklace, and Nick put it on for me. "Thanks." I muttered, and walked away from the security.

I searched the crowd for my dad and Nick's mom and dad. No one matched their resemblance.

Voices, that didn't sound familiar, rumbled in my head. I rubbed my head with my one free hand. I turned around, looking for where the voice was coming from. No one seemed to be looking for me. "Are you okay, Miles?" Nick asked, in a frantic voice. "I'm fine. Let's go." I muttered, moving along. I was still looking for the voice though, he kept muttering words like 'Closer...' and 'You're almost there...', I didn't know what to do. I was sure Nick wouldn't believe me, so I didn't tell him. I stopped in my tracks, because there was the person that was the voice in my head. Nick stopped beside me. "What's wrong?" Nick asked, I said nothing. "I have to go the bathroom, can you hold my bags? I promise I'll be back soon. I promise." I kissed his lips softly, and he grabbed my bags. "Want me to wait outside?" I shook my head, "Not possible. Stay here. I'll be right back. I'll miss you." I frowned and fast-walked towards the bathroom. I turned my head, not only was Nick looking at me, but the man that I knew was the voice was following. I walked out of Nick's view of me and waited for the voice inside my head to appear. I had to find out what he wanted from me. "Hello..." He slurred his words, as if he was drunk. "I've been waiting for you." He added. Instantly, as if a wave of resentment of myself hit me, I knew this was a bad idea. I buried myself deep into the corner and grabbed my phone from my pocket, behind my back, I called Nick. "Nick won't be able to save you now..." He grinned. "What do you want from me?" I stuttered, unable to move any part of my body. "You know what I want." He replied, still grinning. His deep voice struck more fear into me. "No, I don't." I replied, I pressed 'call' and then I could faintly hear Nick's voice say 'Hello?' I didn't reply, I just stood there, motionless. Footsteps were everywhere; no one knew I was probably in danger. "You, you're Jake?" I asked, I choked out his name. He nodded, I gasped. Nick wasn't coming for my rescue, so I did the best I could. I screamed. I screamed at the top of my lungs. But, not only did Nick appear, so did a security guard. "Miles?" Nick asked, running towards me. I tried my best to run towards him, with all my strength. But, Jake just pulled me back. "You won't be going anywhere, Miley Stewart." Jake whispered-slurred his words into my ear, lightly blowing my hair with his breath. Then, Nick threw himself at Jake, but Jake didn't budge. As if a bolt of lightning, the security guard came in, pulling Jake and Nick apart. "Are you okay, ma'am?" He asked me, I managed to nod my head. "What happened?" He asked, I just turned my head towards Jake. "Oh." He said. "Well, it's rules that we have to take you away, sir." He said to Jake. He grabbed him by his arm and led him away. I fell to my knees, and poured tears out. For a minute, I didn't know Nick was by side; he grabbed me by my chin and wiped every tear that slipped out of my eye and kissed where they were. I hugged him tight, "I think I'll be able to survive... if we catch our flight." I said firmly, and Nick led me to my feet. "I want to hold you." Nick asked, still concerned. I nodded and Nick held me like a baby in his father's arms. My arms wrapped around his neck and my feed dangling. "Thank you." I rasped out. Nick just nodded, "Why did you do that, Miles?" Here it was, the meltdown. Maybe he'd forget about it if I just pretend I didn't hear him. "Well?" He wasn't going to forget, was he? "I-I thought I heard his voice in my head, repeating..." I started, we were almost towards the plane was right outside. "'You're almost there' and 'Closer', I knew it was _him_ once I saw him." I was tired and I was already having a meltdown as it was. "Who was he? What's his name?" Nick pressed, even though he knew I didn't want to continue this conversation. "His name was..." I couldn't say his name from the memories we shared at our second chance at a relationship. Our first relationship was relatively normal, and then we broke up.. And it went down from there. "Who, Miles?" Nick was inches away from where we were supposed to be. "Jake Ryan." I mumbled his name. "It's fine." Nick tried to calm, with no avail. "Whatever." I said. Nick handed the lady our plane tickets. "Where's our bags?" I asked. "Joe and Kevin have them. Don't worry." Nick said, we went through another security check and then we walked - Nick set me down - in the plane, searching for our seats. "Did I just notice this? My dad got us seats next to each other!" I smiled. "I guess you'll never get away from me." I grinned at him. And he grinned back. I wanted to melt. It was not one of those one-sided smiles that I can't resist. It was a different smile. One I haven't seen him do before. I found our seats and sat down. Nick got the window seat, because I'm afraid of heights.

I grabbed his hand and held onto it tight as the plane shot up into the air. I squeezed my eyes shut. But Nick's finger going across my lips interrupted me from my freak out and I opened my eyes. "Why couldn't we take the car? I mean it's only 45 minutes. I think. If I remember correctly." I said, forcing my eyes to stay open. "It's 2 hours away, Miles." Nick smiled his same grin that I saw just a few minutes ago. "Oh. Time must've flown by in the car." I mumbled.

After the seatbelt light came on and we unbuckled ourselves, Nick leaned in towards my ear, the hair that was left from my ear, after he removed some and put it behind my ear, was swaying from his breath. "It's going to be okay, Miles." He said, as if he knew everything that was going to happen in the future. "How can you be so sure?" I whispered back. "Be positive, Miles." Nick replied. I closed my eyes. I just noticed we haven't kissed since he asked me to be his girlfriend. Or it sure seemed like that. I forgot everything about how it felt when he kissed me. It all seemed like he never kissed me. Ever. Nick pulled away from my ear and kissed the top of my forehead, my nose, chin, and then lips. I then remembered to appreciate that kiss, not only because he's _the_ best kisser, ever. But, because who knows what'll happen after we step out of this plane.

AN: See how odd that chapter was? And, the whole Jake Ryan thing wasn't just there would be something interesting there, it's there for future reasons. ;)


	5. Chapter Four

AN: I'm [i]so[/i] sorry, guys for not updating. And I thinks it because I don't really like this story that much, but you guys review which makes me happy, so its not that. I just think the relationship was rushed, so I'm trying to slow it down a bit. Anyway, I'm sorry again for not updating, and the next chapter will be really soon.

Chapter Four:

"Lilly isn't going to believe this!" I said, after I stepped away from the security gate. "Nick?" I asked him, grabbing onto his hand. "What?" He asked, rubbing my thumb with his. "Two things..." I mumbled. "What?" He asked, twining his fingers through mine. "Do you every think the paparazzi will catch us... and discover our relationship?" I asked. Nick shrugged, "I guess so." He blinked a few times before adding, "But, let's keep it private for awhile." Nick smiled smugly. "Whatever you feel best." Nick paused for a while, regaining his thoughts. "If you don't mind," Nick said, taking his hands away and clinging them to his sides. "I'll stay away from you, if you want me to, be--" Nick's eyes opened wide, "No! Please, no!" He shouted, but loud enough for only me and him to hear. "So, are you saying [i]you[/i] need [i]me[/i] for survival?" My eyebrows rose in suspicion. Before Nick could reply, "Anyways, like I was saying: Because I doubt the paparazzi will be following me, they'll be following you--" I gestured over to him, Joe, and Kevin. Joe and Kevin were deep in conversation. "So, if you really, really want to keep it private, I'll stay away from you guys and meet up in a taxi. I doubt you want to see the title 'Nick Gray with mystery girl.' in magazines all over the world." I grinned. "[i]I[/i] don't mind seeing that." He smiled back at me and kissed my hand gracefully and then brought his hand back to his sides. Occasionally you'd see a girl staring at Nick, fawning over him, asking for autographs and pictures. All of which, Nick would accept without complaint. "You're amazing." I said in awe, and went out the door, right by Nick's side. Bright lights flew over us, as I hung my head low, hoping the paparazzi wouldn't catch a glimpse of me.

Once Nick, Joe, Kevin and I found a taxi, Nick continued our conversation, instantly grabbing my hand and kissing it, then to my shoulder, "You're beautiful." He murmured, in between silent kisses. He went to my throat, chin, forehead, the top of my head and then to my lips, finally. I closed my eyes when he got to my shoulder. "Can you spend the night tonight?" I begged. "I don't know if that'll be possible, Miles." Nick sighed. "No, no. Just for tonight. Please." I would get on my knees if I had to. "I'll try." Nick sighed again, and grabbed his phone from his pocket, pressing buttons. "Hey mom." He said into the phone. Joe and Kevin were still deep in conversation, all I heard was 'No, Darth Vader isn't better then Darth Sidious, you idiot.' from Kevin and 'Darth Vader rules the galaxy!' from Joe, I rolled my eyes and went back to listening to Nick. "Where are we staying the night?" He smiled at me. "Okay, cool..." Nick said. "Bye mom. See you later." Nick hung up the phone then. "So?" I asked, "We're staying at your house. Actually all through the trip. We reserved a hotel room, but something went wrong and they gave our room away, because I guess they didn't get our call." Nick rambled on and I had to kiss his forehead to make him stop. "You'll keep me company in my room...?" I asked, more as a statement then a question. Nick nodded, I leaned my head on his shoulder and listened to Nick hum along to a song stuck in his head.

"Nicholas," I said, smiling, grabbing his hand. Joe payed the taxi and then he drove off after we got our bags from the trunk. "This way." I said, leading him to our house, outlined with bushes, and leading to a house that looked like it came from [i]Cheaper by the Dozen[/i]. I ran up the stairs, and walked into my room, after Nick left me to talk to his mom. I grabbed a pair of yellow Free City sweat pants with a white tank top and changed into them. When I got out of the bathroom, Nick was leaning against my wall. "Hey." I mumbled, tired. "Lay down, please. You look exhausted." Nick led me to the bed. "Lay down with me. Until I fall asleep, at least." I begged again. He nodded and behind my laying body. He put his warm arm around me and kissed my head. "I love you, Miles." Nick whispered into my ear, "Even though we just started dating. I will always love you." I smiled to myself and fell asleep to the same hum as before.

I fluttered my eyes open, and searched for Nick with my droopy eyes. He was gone, so I got up, unwillingly, and went into the guest bedroom. Joe, Kevin, Mrs. Jonas, I thought until I got to Nick's. I opened the door, and sat on his bed. "NICHOLAS!" I yelled in his ear, his eyes jolted open and he shot up. "Hello, Nick." I giggled. "Oh, Miles. You scared me." Nick was regaining himself, picking up the pieces, if you must. "You get a good night sleep?" I asked, smiling. "Mhm. Yeah, sure." Nick mumbled. "Anything wrong?" I asked, now frowning. He never was usually this tired... or upset. "Yeah... Well, Mikayla called me. Ugh!" Nick groaned. "Oh, [i]her[/i]." I cringed at her name. Me and Mikayla weren't on the best terms. While as I was Hannah, if I'm Miley, then we're best friends. "You must not like her very much, huh?" I nodded. Nick wrapped his arms around me in a hug and then pressed his lips to my jaw, I closed my eyes . I leaned my head down, placing his lips on mine. I pulled away, and watched Nick open his eyes slowly. "You up?" I asked, Nick pressed his lips to mine again and then nodded, "Mhm. Very much so." I smiled, "Great. You have rehearsals today at 10 am. It's seven thirty now, so you have some time to get to know the place. Can I go with you to rehearsals? [i]Please[/i]." Nick sighed again, hesitant. "Will a kiss help?" Nick was hesitant, but nodded. "If it makes you happy.." He trailed off and I placed my hands in his curly locks and kissed him once again on the forehead. "Let's go eat some breakfast!" I chirped, after Nick grumbled and managed to get up. "Eggs?" Nick asked. "Wow." I said, blankly. "What?" He asked, wide-eyed. "You're pajamas are... [i]nice[/i]." I said, pointing to his stud muffin pajamas. "They are aren't they?" He asked, proud. I nodded.

"You done?" I asked, grabbing everyone's - including mine - plates. "Yup." They all nodded, before I grabbed their plates. I placed them in the sink, and started to washing. "Miley, you don't have to do that.." I heard Mrs. Jonas say. "No, no. This is [i]my[/i] house. I don't want to make you do chores. Plus, I heard you and my dad are gonna be driving around town, to check the place out. So, go get ready. I can handle this." I smiled, and she nodded, walking off. "Can I help?" Nick placed his arms around my waist and lightly placed his lips against my throat. "No. Wait for me. I think we have about two hours to pass time. It's about to be eight." I said, placing two plates in the dishwasher. "Alright, then." Nick said, raising his hands in surrender. I smiled, "You can sit on the counter." I said, putting the rest of the dishes in the dishwasher. "Mhm. Yeah.... Ugh." Nick groaned once his phone ring. "Mikayla." He said sarcastically in a excited voice. "Answer. Don't be mean." I grabbed the cups and continued washing. "Hello?" Nick said into the phone.

I put all the cups into the dishwasher after they weren't rinsed out, and I started it. "I'm in Malibu, Mikayla." I sat down next to him. I pressed my lips against his, and then when I smacked my lips. "Uh.. Nick, are you kissing someone?" I heard Mikayla say, upset. Oops. "Um, no, why would you think that?" Nick replied, innocently. Oh, because I'm making it quite obvious, genius. "I can hear. I have ears." Nick was obviously feeling guilty now, and I snickered. "I mean, Mikayla..." Nick started again, placing his finger on my lips, "It's not like we're dating..." Nick moved himself, towards me. He was glaring at me, when I heard her reply. "You did get quite comfortable with me at that party last month. Remember?" I glared at him this time, "What? Oh." Nick hung his head down. "Mikayla, can I talk to you later? Call me around 9 pm-ish, I have rehearsals to go to." I heard Mikayla go 'Okay, bye Nicholas."

"What did she mean by 'quite comfortable with me last month'?" I demanded, furrowing my brows. "It was nothing, Miles." Nick placed his hand on my cheek. I closed me eyes before I said, "Tell me."

"Miles, you won't want to hear it." Nick frowned at the memory. "I want to know." I said, obviously this was serious. "We made out. Alright? She got me drunk and then we went overboard, just a bit. She managed not to get any of my clothes off, even though she tried taking them off. I wasn't [i]that[/i] drunk." I stared at him, wide-eyed. "Miles?" I frowned, hanging my head. "I knew I shouldn't have told you this." Nick sighed, but I lifted my head and put my hand on the bottom of his chin, lifting his head. "If I got you drunk, would you let me take off your clothes?" I asked, curious. He chuckled, "Of course." I grinned and then took another look at his stud muffins pajamas. "You better change. We have to leave." I kissed Nick and smiled. "Sorry 'bout that." I frowned again, guilty about trying to make Mikayla jealous. Nick jumped down from the counter and turned his head, "Don't be."

I changed into shorts, a red tank top and a grey cardigan, and red flip-flops. "Ready?" I asked Nick as I stepped out of my bathroom with him leaning against my wall. "Yup. You?" I nodded, and he took my hand. "Eight twenty. Didn't know we were making out for that long." I nudged him in the side, "Shut up. We were [i]not[/i] making out." I said, Nick smiled. "Right. You [i]wanted[/i] to make out with me, didn't you?" I grinned, obviously showing that I was proud. "Maybe." I said in an innocent tone. "You ready Joseph?" I asked, pushing Joe out of his room, to hold his hand with one of my free ones. "Whoa, Miley, are you two-timing us?" Joe teased, but still holding onto my hand. "Mhm. Oh, yes. I'm very sexually into you, Joe. You're quite sexy, if I do say so myself." I joked, and twined my fingers through Nick's hand, but left Joe's like it was. "Get Kevin out of there.." I said, having Nick pull him out. "I don't get to hold Miley's hand?" Kevin asked, upset. I grinned, "I'm taken by two. I'm two-timing them." I teased. "But, I think I can squeeze you in... I'm free from nine thirty to ten thirty. If you're free then." Nick nudged me in the side and pulled me away from Joe. "Whoa, is Nicky jealous?" Joe said in a baby tone, Nick glared. I opened the door with my free hand and let them all go out. "Oh, well.. I think I'm busy.... forever." Kevin grinned back to me. "Well, sorry, but I think I like Nick better then you, Joe." Joe gasped. I let go of Nick's hand, seeing the paparazzi outside. "They followed us?" I groaned. "Great. My house is going to be filled with unwanted paparazzi. How did they find me?" I wanted to search for his hand, but knew I couldn't. "Well, Miles, you did stop at about 5 gas stations because you just [i]had[/i] to go. The taxi charged us extra." I blushed, "Sorry. I'll pay you back." Nick shook his head, "No need to."

More flashes of light, "Can you guys just leave us alone?" Nick asked, and I could see more flashes of light. "Nick," I turned my head, and placed my hand on his shoulder and pulled him into the limo awaiting our arrival. Nick shut the door and buried his face in his hands. "Nick," I repeated again. "What?" He demanded, furious. "You don't have to be mad. Why are you mad?" I asked, grabbing his hand and holding it. "Because... now your house is just gonna be flooded with paparazzi. And, it's because of me..." I lifted his head up with my hand, and made him stare at me. "Nick," I closed my eyes and opening them again. "You don't have to be so hard on yourself. In fact, don't even blame yourself. It's no big deal." I shrugged, meaning every word I just said. He seemed to lighten up a bit, but still a little glum. I side-hugged him, because I couldn't full on hug him. "Brighten up." I whispered in his ear, he nodded. "Nick, hurry up! Open the door!" Joe chirped, getting a little too excited. "What? You excited about all those screaming fan girls?" Nick teased. As Nick opened the door, I let go of his hand. And we all went out in order we went in, Nick, me, Joe, and then Kevin. I saw paparazzi stalking outside of the set and then more fan girls. Joy.

Nick tried struggling through them, but made it through with a few rejecting fan girl kisses. I went next and then I really knew I shouldn't, they thought I was another fan girl, so they pushed me to the side and waited for Joe to come through. "I'm," I said, fiercely. "with," I gritted my teeth, "them!" I shouted, trying to push myself through, again with nothing. Eventually I was another face in the crowd. Like I usually was. When I was just another fan girl, trying to kiss Nick Gray. I slumped to the concrete ground and sat there, until a hand I knew well, came through, causing the fan girls to shriek, thinking he'll pick them, and then to grumble when they saw Nick pick me. Again. Nick grabbed my hand and brought me to my feet, and then struggled through the crowd again. "You couldn't even [i]try[/i] to get through, Miles?" Nick gritted his teeth. How could this infuriate him so much? "They pushed me, Nick. I couldn't just 'struggle' through with ease like you can." I grumbled and walked ahead of him, rejecting him when he reached for my hand. I walked beside Joe now. Nick rushed up beside me, as I thought he would and grabbed my hand. After rejecting him, he apologized, "Miles, I'm sorry. I've just been having a bad day. Please forgive me. Please." I looked in his eyes and searched for his hand. I retrieved it and smiled. "You're forgiven."

"Nick, Joe, Kevin, here's your lines for the day, if you've forgotten." The direcoter, Dave, said, handing them each a stack of papers. "Do I have a girlfriend or crush in this movie?" Nick asked, gesturing towards the papers. "Yes. We haven't chosen her yet, because we're having difficulties." Nick smiled, and slid up my hand, his still in it. "She can!" I whimpered in fear silently, so no one could hear it. "You'll do fine." Nick whispered in my ear, he obviously heard it.

"I'm not sure if that's possible. We already have held auditions for her, but we haven't figured out." Nick frowned. "Please, I really want her to do it." He hesitated, but nodded. "Maybe. It's a possibility. We'll talk about it later. Now, you must go over your lines again and then do the scene." Nick squeezed my hand and led me to his trailer. "

"Nicholas Jerry Gray," I whispered in the most fiercest voice I possibly could. "what are you thinking?" I sat down on the couch that was squished near the door. "I don't want to kiss someone else.." Nick muttered, sitting next to me. "I don't want you to either, but I really don't think I can.." I rambled on. "Sure you can." Nick shrugged. "Maybe.."

"Miles, I'm positive you'll do fine." I turned my head towards him and kissed him. Nick smiled against my teeth and pulled away. "What?" I asked, clueless. "You have to be the cutest thing ever.." I stared at him until he decided to continue, "You think you won't do good, that's funny." I shrugged. "Not really, what if I choke?" I asked, while Nick wrapped his arm around my waist. "You won't choke unless you eat or drink something, Miles..." I made my lips into a straight line. "Maybe.." Nick nodded, showing that he was victorious.

---

"So," I said, walking to the door, with my three favorite boys. "You're doing an audition tomorrow at 12 pm, when we start filming." I nodded, and walked through the door Nick held open for me and him. There was no paparazzi or fan girls around, probably busy with some other celebrity. Or went home because a few Grey Brothers pictures were so not worth it, even though it was totally worth it to me. I leaned against Nick, trying my best to walk too, balancing. Nick rubbed my hair, like petting, but not in a 'Good girl for doing that trick!' sort of way, I wasn't a dog.

Nick opened the door of the limo, and I slid myself in. Nick was behind me, then Kevin and Joe went to the seat across from us. Nick closed the door and scooted back over to where I sat on the far left. I tapped my fingers on the arm rest, impatient. "Can we get some dinner, please? Like outside of my house?" Nick nodded. "Of course. Let me just tell my mo--" At that moment, Nick's phone rang. As Nick looked at it, he smirked. "How does she do it?" He clicked a button his screen and put it on speakerphone, "Hello?" He spoke. "Do you four want to meet us at this cafe that Robby Ray says is [i]amazing[/i]. Miley should know where to go, so says Robby Ray." Nick looked at me, asking a question in his mind. I nodded. "She says she does, so we'll see you there." I remembered I had to buckle myself, so I did and then snuggled myself into Nick's shoulder. "You can't go to sleep, love." I grumbled, agreeing. "Just take a turn." I mumbled out, not really paying attention to my surroundings. "Uh.. take a turn [i]where[/i], Miley?" I sat up and started giving directions to where we were supposed to be.

---

Nick, being the gentleman he always is, opened the door for me before the paparazzi took anymore pictures. I searched around the cafe, looking for the people we needed to be with. I walked over to a table large enough for all of us and sat down next to my dad, and side-hugged him. "Hello, Mrs. Gray." I said politely, she shook her hand, "Please call me Denise." I nodded. Nick sat down next to me, and Joe and Kevin sat across from us. "Miley, we need to talk." My dad said politely and stared at Nick, to check his expression, it was solid and it didn't change. He still was a soldier, like he always was around me out in public and I hated it.

"What is it, dad?"

"Well, Miley..."


End file.
